


The Alpha's Hunter

by Anime_Fun66



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Assassin Eren Yeager, Betrayal, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orphan Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), dominates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Fun66/pseuds/Anime_Fun66
Summary: Eren Yeager is the best hybrid orphan assassin known to man. But when it comes to tasks that he is force to take on. Change of events start to turn around for him. But, that's not the only thing that is stopping him. The question is CAN he do this?Levi Ackerman is most dangerous and fear Alpha with members over 300,000. Plus a couple of enemies packs who are trying to bring him down. People know that it's impossible to bring him down without a weak spot. But, now since he has one. How long will it last?Watch as Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman go through drama, hurt, comfort, trust, and betrayal in order to keep things stable in their lives.





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys if I hadn't been on. I've been busy with school and my job so things are tight lately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is more like a friend than overprotective mother or sister so I hope you're happy!

The room was dark but only a bit of light showed through the window from the street light. It only showed his desk and the paper works that were on it. I still could barely see anything. The storm outside from earlier had gotten worse this time. Only the lighting lights filled the room. The heavy rain hit the glass hard to fill the silence in the room. He pushed the money towards me and sat back in his chair. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for his requested.

"The man goes by Levi Ackerman," He spoke in a low voice. "He has been causing me problems and I need you to take care of him."

"May I asked, what kind of problem?"

"No you may not." His voice raised a bit, like there was an emotional feeling behind it. "All I need you to do is kill Levi Ackerman, understood?"

"Yes, Alpha." I said, with a small bow in my seat.

"Good," Alpha smirked. "I hope you don't fail me, my dear rogue, because if you do..." Alpha picked up a knife that was next to him. He fling at me me but it miss by an inch. All I heard was a ting sound mixed with a woosh. Then the sound of the wall being struck. Alpha leaned forward showing his face in a bit of light with his smirk still on his face. "I'll have your head on my wall."

The threat didn't phase me. I has a lot worse threats than that. I pushed back my chair and stood up. I put my right arm over my stomach, giving him a respectful bow.

"I shall promise you Alpha that I won't fail you," I said, standing straight up after my sentence.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I'll send you the information about him to you email." Alpha said, picking up his pen and twirled it with his fingers. "Just remember when this is done your wish will be fulfilled."

I nodded then gave him one last bow before grabbing the money and made my leave. The pack members who were in the living room gave me hatred glares as I walked down the stairs, but I ignore them and walked out the front door. The rain stopped suddenly. The clouds were still dark, thunder still roared with a clash of lighting. My phone beeped indicating I have a message. I slide the locked screen and looked at the message.

The message was from **AlphaBerholtthesilverswordpack** , but it the email for Levi Ackerman information, the person who I have to kill, The message read:

 **Remember your promise and I'll remember mine. These better be done in 4 months, I'll be away those months but I'll make sure that someone monitors your every movement.** Oh great just what I needed. Someone to get in the way of my work. Then I kept on reading: **Keep quiet like the SilentSign you are, my dear rogue**.

I rolled my eyes at the message and scrolled down to the more important information of Levi Ackerman.

_**Name: Levi Ackerman** _

_**Sex: Male** _

_**Age: 23** _

_**Height: 6'7"** _

_**Rank: Alpha** _

_**Pack Name: Wings of Freedom Delta Pack.** _

I stopped myself from reading any further. My fingers ran through my hair as I let out a hissing sound from my teeth. I stormed to my red 94' Dodge Challenger, and got in. I slam my door shut.

"This guy must be an idiot," I mumbled to myself, and looked back at the email on my phone to see if this was a joke, but it wasn't. I had to kill an Alpha that has over 300,000 members, and is also known to man or wolf to not mess with him.

I sighed and started up my car. I decided I'll read the rest at home on my laptop. My body heated up with fear, anger, and curiosity. This was the first time ever I had a job that was dangerous like this one ever since my- I wince from the word, my hand gripped tightly on the wheel turning my knuckles white. I let out a shaky breath to calm myself. It helped a little.

As I said before ever since the people who gave birth to me, and now disown me has cause me to become to be who I am today. An assassin. I'm the best of the best, but the only hard part is being an half breed rogue.

Yes, a half breed. Not the ones with the werewolf half vampire, no. But I'm human half werewolf. I can only change into my werewolf self on a full moon. Yeah, I know. Stereotypical, right? Just another perks of having an gene from, well, you know.

The rain started back up as soon as I got home. My car rolled into the driveway until it came to a complete stop. I put my car in park. Then lean back in my seat letting out a huge sigh. I closed my eyes for a moment letting the sound of silence and the pitter-patterns of rain hitting my car ease my stressed. I couldn't deal with this task but it has to be done.

My eyes shot back open from the sound of the loud thunder. I guess I started to drift off to sleep in my car. I looked up at my house and saw on the second story, second bedroom light on. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I thought Silvertongue or Mikasa was still on her mission. Maybe she finished her mission early, I guess.

I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me, as hurrying towards the front door that was under the porch. I shake off the rain that was on me before I entered. The cold air inside, hit my skin creating goose bumps. My body shiver from the coldness. I shut the door behind me and looked around.

"Mika! I'm home!" I yelled, my voice echoed throughout the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Mikasa yelled back.

_If she's in the kitchen the who's in the bedroom?_

My head shook the thought away. I didn't have time to think about that I had more important things on my mind.

"Oh gosh, Mika. You won't believe what I have to do," My voice trailed off, as soon as I walked in the kitchen. There was a woman sitting in front of Mikasa while she cooked."Um...Mika, who's this?"

The woman turned around and ed at me with a long one face. Her rounded face glowed in the light. She had a pointed chin the curved her face well. Her pink plump lips that look kissable. And her amazing crystal blues shine like the see. I must say the woman looked hot but, she wasn't for me. The stranger stood up and walked over to me. Her height compare to mine was that she was shorter than me. I would say she's a good 5’5" or 5'6". The stranger hold her hand towards me.

"Annie Leonhart," She introduce herself. "You must be Eren?"

"Yes, I am." I answered, with a smile. My eyes shifted over to Mikasa who just shrugged an apology towards me.

"It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," I took my hand back."So, how did you two meet?" I blurted out.

Miksas stopped from what she was doing. The stranger or 'Annie' looked at her with look that I can I hardly describe since she masked it. I had a gut feeling that they met through her mission she was sent on.

"A long story, Eren." Mikasa answered. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

I nodded and grabbed an apple from the dining room bowl that was in the kitchen.

"So, Annie, are you in a pack?" I asked her, taking a bite out of my apple.

Annie nodded at my questioned. "Yes, I'm the beta from the Wings of Freedom Delta Pack."

I almost spit also choked on my apple. I coughed a bit to clear my airways from the surprising answer by her.

"You are?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"She is! And she's my mate!" Mikasa exclaimed with happiness.

"That's great." I put on a fake smile, but in reality my heart sunk down to my stomach. Now I was worried for myself. I knew this was going to be much more difficult than I thought because now the beta had saw my face, plus the beta is also my friend's mate.

The sound of our doorbell ringed. I looked at Mikasa wondering who was that. Mikasa gave a smile towards me.

"Mikasa, who's that?" I asked her.

"Go open up the door and see." She simply said.

I sighed and walked to the front door. The doorbell ring twice like someone was impatient and wanted to get inside.

"I'm Coming! I'm Coming! Just hold your horses!" I yelled, towards the door a bit annoyed already at this person.

I open the door to see who it is. But I came face to chest with someone. My eyes roamed up to get a better looked at the guy. The man took stepped forward into the light and I took a stepped back for some personal space. My face paled as I saw who it was. He looked hotter in real life than what Alpha Berholt sent me.

His eye were sterling silver. His cheekbones were high complimenting his square face. His nose was pointed and stood tall. His full pink plump lips, looked very appetizing and kissable. His black hair had an undercut with bang in the front complimenting his face. His fair skin glowed under the house lights with his ripped muscles bulging through his black shirt. I couldn't help but drool at the sight. But I knew shouldn't, and I snapped myself out of it. My mouth open just as I was about to say something.

"Mate," He growled lowly, wrapping his arms around my tiny waist, pulling me close to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2- Rejections, Reputation, and Denial

I couldn't believe it as I stay there in his arm in shock. It was impossible for world's scariest Alpha to be my mate, moon goddess would never play something so cruel; would she? I quickly pushed his away as looked straight into his eyes. There was shock yet anger to them probably because he expected me to hugging him back saying mate as an acception be in my life but I knew better than that. I raised my left hand and put my right one over my heart.

 

"I, Eren Yeager, reject you Levi Ackerman as my mate."

 

"Eren!" Mikasa said in shock. I wouldn't blame her since when we were kids, I always said that I couldn't wait to meet my mate but now that I have and he's my enemy it'll be the best if I just reject him and kill him when he's unfocus.

 

Levi stared at me a while before doing the same. "I, Levi Ackerman, will not accept the rejection." He gave a growled then pin me against the wall; both me and my wolf whimper as we went into submission from his growl. I knew this would be hard to get him to reject me but I must try at least, I don't want to feel pain and hurt of feelings when I do try to kill him then people think I'm weak. It took me a while before I was able to build the reputation that I had, the respect that I've gotten from all the wolves that I help. It would just be a down fall if they know I had feelings his whole time.

 

I sighed softly as I slip away through the gap under his arm then I headed up stair as Mikasa watch me with concern as she wonder what going through my head at this time. But I was able to be like a close book so she doesn't know; she doesn't need to know as this was a personal business. I closed the door to the my room quietly and sighed softly going over to the computer. I had to email Alpha Bertolt back to tell him what was going on, maybe he could give me hints that I could reject him or even kill him without my feelings running through me.

 

As I typed the email I heard a soft knock at my door. I knew who it was but I closed out my email box anyways as I said, "come in."

 

Mikasa walked in closing the door behind her. I knew how this was going to go which was why that she was closing the door so her mate and Levi doesn't know what about the commotion that is about to happen.

 

"What the hell, Eren?!" Mikasa yelled at me. "When we were kids you very happy about meeting your mate and now you want to reject him?! What change?"

 

It was an easy question for me as my eyes shifted over to hers. "When I became an assassin."

 

"What does that have to do anything?"

 

"It has to do with everything! I had build a reputation of being an alone wolf for all though years and now having a mate could potentially ruin that all since most of the people I had help is or were the enemy of him. Aren't you worried for the same? Think about it Mikasa, you know having a mate from the Wings of Freedom Delta Pack could ruin our business that we had which could less money for the both of us." 

 

"Is all you care about is the money?" Mikasa question.

 

"No, Mika I cared about what we dreamed for. Remember how we said that we wanted to leave this country and go to France, Japan, hell even South Korea. We had terrible lifes here and I want that all to be left behind. Once I finish job were leaving this for good." I stated in a serious tone.

 

 "Eren I don't think you're hearing yourself correctly,"

 

"I hear myself fine. It's you that can't hear yourself, I thought that was the promise we had. Makeup a reputation, get the money, then leave."

 

"But, now we have mates. We can live them start a new maybe even get a better job doing good. Come on, Eren didn't you say that you wanted to be a cook when you get older?" Mikasa change the subject around. I knew what she was trying to do and it got me there a little but I knew better than her. I'm a born warrior not an mate that just make sure their mate is happy, have kids, and do nothing. No, that wasn't me at all.

 

"Listen, Mikasa I see what you're getting at," I started. "However it won't change the facts of what we are and what we do. Can't you see we can't be apar of their world without getting recoginze by a pack or an Alpha then they'll just get suspicous of us wondering if we were in Levi's pack this whole time. What make even worse is that out lives would be on the line too then they're be no way of escaping and no money would come in because the reputation has depleated."

 

"God Eren stop talking about the reputation and just forget it! We don't need to worry about that anymore, and we'll have protection. We can protect ourselves also our mates, you're just afraid that your mate won't love because you're a not a fully fledge wolf."

 

I scoffed at her. "I'm not, I'm cable of being happy about who I am." I turned back to the computer then chacked on other things like bills and my bank account.

 

"Sure you are," She said, doubtfully. "Well anyways we're moving so pack up,"

 

"To where?"

 

"To our mates house."

 

"Who made that desicion?" I looked towards her and glare at her.

 

"Well at first it was just me and my mate but now it's you too." 

 

"Mikasa I don't-"

 

"Start packing now or else I'll do it for you in the morning." Mikasa slam the door behind once she left.

 

I groaned before I stared at the computer for a while, I knew this wasn't my night I soon as I met her mate then mine. I sighed and went on typing the email before I had send it to Alpha Bertolt, it felt like one hell of stormy night rollercoaster that seem to never end with a surprise climax that I wasn't sure that was going to end. As end decided to go to bed early snuggling up under my blanket, I felt the bed dipped down behind me and a arm wrapping around my waist.

 

"Good night, mate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing I been so busy but luckiy I had time, I hope you like this second chapter. Leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks and I'll se you all soon. Bye!


End file.
